


Secret Handshake

by TheodoreR



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, hands are shaken, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 11:57:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheodoreR/pseuds/TheodoreR
Summary: “Can younot?I’m turning five again just by watching that shit.”That shit,as Theo calls it, is the product of years and years of friendship, commitment, originality and a whole other level of coordination you are just born with. It’s not a fist bump, it’s not a nod, not a high-five and not a hug, it’s all that and more, it’s his and Mason’s secret handshake and Theo is just envious because he’ll never be able to greet his friends as smoothly as that. Or greet them at all, since he doesn’t  really have any.“You jealous of our secret handshake? You should be!”





	Secret Handshake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maraudersourwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersourwolf/gifts).



> No one told me it was Des becoming-old-day. NO ONE. The disrespect, I swear. But I'm a detective deep down and I found out anyway. Like, two hours ago. So, since enemies becoming old are a thing to celebrate, I took the first prompt I found on tumblr ( “You jealous of our secret handshake? You should be!”) and turned it into this. Very quickly. Because it's the speed that counts. 
> 
> Happy oldday, you lovely liar. My actual gift, since this is meh, will be to admit that I did cheat after all.

 

 

“Can you _not?_ I’m turning five again just by watching that shit.”

 _That shit_ , as Theo calls it, is the product of years and years of friendship, commitment, originality and a whole other level of coordination you are just born with. It’s not a fist bump, it’s not a nod, not a high-five and not a hug, it’s all that and more, it’s his and Mason’s secret handshake and Theo is just envious because he’ll never be able to greet his friends as smoothly as that. Or greet them at all, since he doesn’t  really have any.

Because let’s be clear, Liam is not his friend, he’s his _landlord,_ he’s just kind enough not to ask Theo for rent. _(His mom slapped him really hard that one time he tried to._ _So much for not making preferences.)_  

“You jealous of our secret handshake? You should be!” And to show Theo just how jealous he’s supposed to be, Liam nods at Mason and they start it all over again, with the fist bump and the little jump and of course the dance move, every single step being a brick in the wall of awesomeness they mastered and that’s denied to Theo.

“Yes, it’s my biggest dream to look like an hyperactive four years old with seizures every time I greet my best friend.”

Theo is still able to hide his deep jealousy under that annoyed scoff of his and Liam can’t wait to put him in his place by performing the handshake again, but Corey is already in the kitchen making sandwiches and _the second_ he calls, Mason is already gone. Fucking traitor, if he hadn’t such a good memory and coordination Liam would have replaced him already.

“Okay, first of all, _which_ best friend?” That’s maybe a little uncalled for, Liam will admit that much, but he has to avert the attention from the fact his so called best friend just abandoned him for something so trivial and futile like romantic love. “And weren’t we five just a few seconds ago? God Theo, at least keep track of your lies, would you.” Liam waits a few seconds to see if Theo has something useful to add to the conversation except his characteristic derogatory snort, which is clearly his favourite sound in the universe, but since he doesn’t, he goes on. “Look, there’s a reason you don’t have someone to share a secret handshake with, you know. It must have something to do with all the murders. You can’t handshake dead people, can you? I mean, I guess you could, but it’d look stupid, because the thing in a secret handshake is that it requires for _everyone_ to do their part. In perfect sync. Which is why, even if I’m the best handshaker you’ll ever see and _I do_ happen to have enough handshakes in me to share one with you, it still won’t work. You wouldn’t be able to keep up with me.”

Liam has been talking for five minutes and that single last sentence is the only one to catch Theo’s attention.

_“Excuse me?”_

“You suck at handshakes. You almost broke Nolan’s hand when he stopped by.”

“That’s because I don’t like Nolan” Theo says because of course he doesn’t, who likes that little shit? Brett, and that’s it. “And because my whole self-esteem doesn’t rely on the way I shake people’s hands, that too.”

“Talking exactly like someone who sucks at handshaking” Liam scoffs, staring at him with pity and spotting the exact moment Theo turns five as well.

“Listen, I could handshake _the hell_ out of you” He spits in his face, his fists closing tightly at his sides. “Actually, if we had a secret handshake, _you’_ d be the one not keeping up with me.”

Liam laughs out loud at that. He, the mastermind behind a twenty-two steps secret handshake, defeated at the supreme example of friendship by a friendless chimera. As if.

The only thing this guy shakes on a daily basis is his bottle of hair gel.

“So much talking, so little facts,” He rolls his eyes in superiority. “Let’s take this outside, will you?”

Theo doesn’t step back, raising his chin a little. “Yeah, let’s take this outside.”

“GUYS WHAT DO YOU WANT IN YOUR SANDWICHES? CHICKEN OR HAM?”

“HAM!” Liam screams back at Corey, still glaring at Theo.  “With double mayonnaise for Theo!” He adds because that’s the way Theo likes it.

 

 

They took it outside.

Liam regrets it because it’s a little chilly, but he still pulls up his sleeves, grinning smugly at his opponent.

“Well, then. Let’s see what you got.” His knuckles bump into Theo’s and then his fingers trembles up and down in little artistic waves as he draws his hand back. Theo is already doing the same.

 

 

It’s been fifteen minutes and Liam is low-key offended Corey and Mason still didn’t come out once to see what they’re doing or if they’re even still alive, the assholes probably ate their sandwiches too or are having sex on Liam’s bed, but he’s too busy trying to win this thing to care about that now. Theo is exceptionally good and not only he just needs to see Liam’s movements once before repeating them perfectly, he also came up with some moves of his own, some really good stuff.

Liam didn’t want to come to this, but Theo is really not leaving him another choice.

“Okay, and _then_ , we do-” He closes his fists and kneels down just a little before jumping high and doing a somersault in the air, his hair falling into his eyes as he lands back on his feet with a smug smile. “...this. Well, if you can of course.”

Theo’s brows immediately fly to his hairline with disdain and before Liam can blink he’s already upside down midair, and when Liam  _does_ blink Theo’s on his feet, clapping his hands together and staring at him defiantly, and just as Liam blinks again he’s suddenly pressing his lips against his.

It’s just a second and Liam would like to focus on the shock of what just happened and how he feels about it, but Theo is already doing the Star Trek salute with his left hand and Liam won’t stand for the extremely satisfied look in his eyes, as if he just won. He hasn’t.

Liam jumps, claps his hands just like Theo did, shoves his mouth against his weirdly soft lips and then it’s Star Trek time. Easy.

“We’re supposed to do it at the same time” He reminds Theo who’s just standing there looking stupid. Take that.

“Yeah, I know that” Theo scoffs and this time they jump together. Liam’s blood is starting to go the wrong way, and Theo’s too judging from his flushed cheeks, but they’re in perfect sync with the clapping and the lips and the salute. What is missing now is the grand finale to complete everything but most importantly to assert Liam’s superior creativity on the fine art of handshakes.

Liam grabs Theo’s ass.

Theo yelps widening his eyes.

Liam snaps his fingers and makes a pirouette.

Perfect. Just perfect.

 

 

***

 

“What do you think they’re doing, Mase?”

“I don’t know, but keep filming.”

 

  

**********

 

“Mason, I’m sorry, but...did Liam and Theo just greeted each other by kissing?”

“Yeah, they’ve been doing it for months now, but ignore it. They get touchy if you point that out. Liam will say you’re just jealous of their secret handshake.”

“Those are not hands they just grabbed.”

_“What are you staring at? You jealous of our secret handshake Scott? You should be!”_

 


End file.
